1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying device and, more particularly, to a spraying device including a can and a sprayer/joint combination for easy connection to the can.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 139247 is a spraying device including a gas can 30, a joint 20 and a sprayer 10 connected to the gas can 30 by the joint 20. The gas can 30 includes an annular ridge 32. The joint 20 is an annular element with an annular lower portion 23 with a reduced size. An annular flange 25 is formed on an external side of the annular lower portion 23 of the joint 20. A thread 21 is formed on an internal side of the joint 20. The sprayer 10 is made with a Y-shaped configuration, i.e., it includes three ends. The sprayer 10 includes a nozzle 14 at an end, a knob 12 at another end and a thread 15 on an external side of the remaining end. In use, the annular flange 25 is located within the annular ridge 32. The thread 15 is engaged with the thread 21, thus expanding the joint 20. Thus, the annular flange 25 tightly presses the annular ridge 32. Hence, the joint 20 keeps the sprayer 10 on the gas can 30.
Drawbacks have been encountered in the use of the conventional spraying device. Firstly, the operation is inconvenient since it requires the sprayer 10 to be rotated relative to the joint 20 for several rounds.
Secondly, the joint 20 is often lost so that the spraying device cannot be used. This is because the joint 20 is small and separated from the sprayer 10 as they are detached from the gas can 30 for avoiding leakage when the spraying device is not used.
Thirdly, it is not durable. This is because the thread 21, which is made of plastic, is worn away by the thread 15, which is made of metal, after some time of use.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.